The present invention represents an economical and superior self-contained, portable aerosol dispenser that is in tune with energy and pollution attitudes of the present time. Smaller amounts of energy intensive, smog causing hydrocarbon propellants, can be used to accomplish the same spray results of present day aerosols without sacs. Problems associated with aerosols having a collapsible sac have been eliminated.
Heretofore, aerosol type dispensers included a rigid outer container, a valve mechanism, a dispensable fluid product in containment within a collapsible sac, liner, bag, etc., under pressure of propellant gas confined outside the said sac. Such dispensers have had limited application. All have at least one of the following disadvantages:
1. Sacs sized for efficient use, require preassembly within the container by a container manufacturer. Preassembly requires costly special handling, and is not generally accepted. PA1 2. Sacs are of a reduced and inefficient size, for insertability through a universal size one inch annular opening in the container. Usually such sacs require prefilling with a fluid product, a difficult and expensive process. PA1 3. Collapsible sacs are prone to paneling, a condition which entraps a substantial portion of the product. PA1 4. Accessibility of propellant vapors for atomization or valve cleaning is prevented. PA1 5. Filling with a fluid product must be accomplished through a valve mechanism, a slow costly procedure. PA1 6. Introduction of the propellant must be accomplished in an unorthodox manner, requiring special equipment.